1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to automatically detecting video segments of interest, and more particularly, to a method and system for automatically isolating and storing segments of interest in a video program.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, selective documentation of team games, such as football, basketball, soccer, and baseball, is achieved by manually editing the video representations of team games. To this end, video editors are typically used. Currently, there is a wide variety of video editing devices available in the marketplace. They include a video cassette recorder (VCR) that uses magnetic tapes to store video programs and recent digital recorders that use computer magnetic hard disks, such as Replay TV™, TiVO™, and digital versatile disk (DVD). Using these devices, viewers can detect and isolate segments of interest from various sports programs and create a game summary. However, viewers must constantly monitor the sports programs in order to detect interesting events. Thus, the process of editing and sorting various sports programs is time consuming and requires a great deal of human interaction.
Therefore, there is a need for improved systems and methods that are capable of automatically detecting interesting sports events in a stream of video programs and creating a game summary.